


like outlaws

by Molebear



Series: Stranger Senses [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, teens running away from home, wheeler family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: Until his fist had connected with his dad's face, Mike hadn't known how much it wouldhurtto punch someone.





	like outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the wild one, the destroyer  
> sense: smell

Until his fist connected with his dad's face, Mike hadn't known how much it _hurt_ to punch someone.

His knuckles were throbbing when he grabbed his jacket off the kitchen counter, and they're still throbbing now.

Ninety miles later and he realizes everything still reeks of that house. The cloying smell hasn't left his clothes; maybe it'll linger in the family station wagon no matter how far they get from Hawkins. Like cheap perfume and bitterness and like _smothering._ Mike's scared he won't ever outrun it.

El is different, her smell earthy and natural and _comforting_. But now there’s a sour tang to it, fear in the downturn of her mouth as she checks the rear-view mirror every few minutes, musty leather seat squeaking with each restless movement.

There's a burnt quality to the air too, like maybe El's powers have their own intrinsic smell. Or maybe she just fried the engine a little when she stalked up the driveway and jump-started his mom's car with nothing more than a thought.

El is goddamn amazing, and Mike's terrified he's gonna fuck everything up. His parents' marriage fractured so spectacularly, after all - fucking up is basically in his DNA.

"We're like outlaws now," El murmurs, and he hates how her voice trembles, hates that he dragged her into this. His hand's sweaty where it grips hers, but he's scared to let go.

He's only 15 and he doesn't have his license and _god he hopes he doesn't crash them into anything._

**Author's Note:**

> submitted as part of the [Stranger Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/strangersenses/profile) 250-word drabble challenge, concocted in 2018 with the amazing & unmatched [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf). her absolutely gorgeous contributions to the challenge can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367859/chapters/43492295)


End file.
